Odd Ideas, One Shots, Omakes and Story Starters
by DestroyerDRT
Summary: This is my odd idea file it will be different crossovers for Harry Potter. They can be used has Story starters for any one that wishes all of the stories here can be used by any one that wishes just give my credit for what is used


****

Harry meets his cousins Ben and Gwen Tennyson

A/N: I do not own Ben Ten or Harry Potter

A/N2: This takes place just before Ben finds the Omnitrix and a year before Harry gets his letter in this the 3 kids are the same age

A/N3: Harrys mothers mom was Gwens grandmothers sister so if males can be Anodites [which I believe they can for when we met Gwens grandma she says that she did not feel any Manna from her sons but so far we only have seen female ones]

A/N4: **_if any one wish to go passed what I have written than can_**

Ships: none here but later {if some you takes it up} Harry/Hermione , Gwen/Kevin , Ben/Julie

__

Thoughts

In Surrey, England

Boy we are sending you to see your Uncle Max Tennyson and his family in the USA. You will be on your best behavior or you will not leave your cupboard until you start school. yells Vernon Dursley

Okay, Uncle Vernon sir. replies Harry timidly.

After Harry says his reply his uncle and him head to the airport in London (or the nearest one to Surrey that international flights can fly from)

In the USA at LAX Airport

Ben, Gwen we are here to pick up your cousin Harry from England. His mom was my nice

her grandma my sister-in-law and both died in 1981, I am trying to get him here each summer from now on I do not think his moms sister and her husband are nice people

I meet them when Lily got married and they did not set right with me and some friends of mine (Plumbers) have kept me up to date with him I love his mom and liked his dad a lot.

So I hope he has fun.

We will help him Grandpa! states both Gwen and Ben

What dose he look like so we can help keep an eye on him asks Gwen

Hes Bens height with green eyes like you have and messy black hair and a scar on his forehead shaped like a lighting bolt. Grandpa Max says in answer to Gwens question and shows a photo that his friends sent him of Harry.

Some time later Gwen is the first to see Harry and she notices that he looks scared as all get out or has her brother might say scared shit-less. She walks over to Harry and says Hi, you must be Harry I am Gwen your moms was my dads cousin. My Grandpa Max and our cousin Ben are over there so lets go and get you bags after you meet them.

Okay, so is you Grandpas last name Tennyson? asks Harry timidly.

Yea, thats Grandpas and my last name also Bens. replies Gwen has she and Harry walk over to the two male Tennysons.

So you are Harry I did not believe it when I saw a photo that some friends of mine sent when I told them that you would be here this summer, the reason is you look like you dad and have the eyes of your mom and even Gwen here has. [ _He might just be like his grandma for Lily did have the same powers._] I am Max Tennyson you moms mom was my sister in law, and do not mind these two they are always like that but they do like one another. Says max as Ben and Gwen get in to one of there normal fights but stop when they here what Max says about them.

Hi, I am Ben I hope we can be great friends as well as great family. We just have to put up with the brain here and just have fun. says Ben with a smile.

Hi, Ben I am Harry. You and Gwen seem to get along yet you fight that is something I have never seen. says Harry

The group of four head out after getting Harrys bags they all are being watched by an old lady that smiles when she sees them and as the kids get on board the Rustbucket Max looks right at the lady and smiles and mouths Harry and Gwen might have Manna.

****

The End

End notes: This is a story starter or just a way to start a story that is the basic Idea has this one any one that wishes to can use it just state where it came from and have fun.

Things I would love to see in a Ben 10/Harry Potter crossover:

Hermiones father or one of her grandfathers was a Plumber like Max was.

Harry gets a Omnitrix after they meet the maker of it.

Bens Omnitrix adds Harrys magic DNA to its data base or even his Grandmothers Races DNA.

You could even go with Hermione being the one related to the Tennysons and Her and Gwen being best friends and a lot alike.

Omake

When Ben, Max and Harry are out Gwen takes a shower but has she steps out Harry has returned to take a nap. With the widow covers closed Gwen after drying her self she steps out of the show to get dressed and turned to see Harry standing there after a few seconds Harry spins around and Gwen runs to her clothes a puts them on.

Sorry Gwen I thought you still be reading or at least napping I came back to nap and was not trying to see you like that. Please Dont Kill Me! States Harry with some fear.

Thats okay at least it was you and not Ben he would have made a joke or rude comment and I would have had to kill him or at least tell his mom. replies Gwen.

The above Omake can also be used and expanded on.


End file.
